Apprendre à vivre
by Amiral NoThomb
Summary: Voici la suite de "La vie est un long fleuve tranquille". Venez découvrir la suite des aventures de Enobaria, l'exquise carrière du district Deux!


Bonjour à tous!

Et voici la suite de "La vie est un long fleuve tranquille" ( s/9851786/1/La-vie-est-un-long-fleuve-tranquille). Ce chapitre se situe juste après le dernier. Pour ceux qui se demandent pourquoi j'ai choisi de faire deux histoires séparées pour une seule et même histoire c'est tout simplement parce qu'il y a un changement: à partir de ce chapitre, on arrive dans du hors-canon pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle n'apparaît pas dans MockingJay!

Donc pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu la première partie de cette fic, pas la peine de continuer ;-)

Sinon, bonne lecture en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise!

Disclaimer: L'univers de Hunger Games appartient à moi , je ne fais que lui emprunter ses personnages.

* * *

**Où suis-je ?**

Je me trouve dans le noir complet depuis que je me suis réveillée. Je ne sais pas où je suis, enfin, je ne veux pas le savoir… Pas avec les cris que j'entends.

J'entends des voix, des voix qui m'appellent. Elles crient mon nom, soufflent mon nom, susurrent mon nom, rient mon nom. Je les reconnais. Je les reconnaitrais entre mille. Cashmere, Gloss, Brutus… Je pleure comme à chaque fois que je pense à eux. Je ne me cache pas, à quoi ça sert ?

J'ai perdu tous ceux qui comptaient pour moi. Je n'ai plus rien. Je n'ai plus rien.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. J'étais sur…

Je prends une grande respiration.

J'étais sur le corps…

Non, je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas repenser à ça ! Je ne veux pas…

Trop tard. Je me revois dans l'arène. J'étais sur son corps, je m'agrippais à lui, j'espérais qu'il se réveillerait. Tout s'écroulait autour de moi, l'arène partait en lambeau je crois. Puis je me suis évanouie. Je me suis évanouie…

Je pensais être morte. Sincèrement, en ouvrant les yeux, en ne voyant rien, en entendant ces hurlements, je pensais être morte. Je pensais être en enfer… J'ai ri un bon moment devant mon absurdité. Je ne crois pas à une vie après la mort. Alors pourquoi penser ça tout à coup ? Je me suis rappelée et j'ai pleuré, c'est Brutus qui y croyait. Il pensait qu'avec tous ce qu'on faisait, on ne pouvait qu'allait en enfer. Je me moquais de lui, maintenant, je donnerai tout pour pouvoir l'entendre dire ça, pour entendre sa voix. Tout simplement.

Les hurlements recommencent. Une femme. Je crois que c'est Mason… Je la plains. Nous ne méritons pas d'être là ? Mais où sommes-nous ?

Après je ne sais combien de temps à attendre, la porte de la cellule s'ouvre. La lumière m'aveugle, je me recroqueville dans un coin de la pièce.

Un rire sonore empli la pièce, me donnant mal au crâne.

-Voilà donc la terreur du district Deux ? ironise la personne se tenant dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Malgré la douleur que me provoque la lumière, je me relève aussitôt, du moins essaye de me lever. Je ne veux pas paraître faible devant lui. Je ne veux pas.

Snow.

-Où suis-je ? je lance sèchement.

Ma voix déraille légèrement.

-Oh, si j'étais vous, ce ne serait pas ma première préoccupation… répond-il calmement, trop calmement.

Je le sais. Je sais parfaitement que je suis au Capitole. Que je suis sûrement dans une des parties réservée aux « invités ».

-Vous avez raison, je rétorque. Il faudrait revoir les plans d'architecture, ça manque un peu de lumière.

Il se retourne.

-Vous voyez, je vous avais bien dit que ça ne lui ferait rien. Ce n'est pas deux jours dans le noir sans manger qui va la briser.

Deux jours ? Ça ne fait vraiment que deux jours que je suis là… J'ai l'impression que ça fait plus longtemps. Entre le nombre de douches froides me permettant accessoirement de boire et les cris, j'aurais pensé à plus d'une semaine.

-Et oui ma chère, reprend-il en me fixant. Le temps passe moins vite quand on vit dans le noir. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, cette situation est finie pour vous.

Après avoir fait un signe de la tête, deux Pacificateurs entrent dans ma geôle. Je tente de me défendre en vain. Je suis trop faible, je ne fais que me mordre…

Je me laisse traîner, je commence à m'habituer à la lumière, du moins, mais yeux me sont moins douloureux.

On finit par me jeter dans une cellule. Enfin, si on peut appeler ça une cellule. Hormis la porte avec une petite lucarne faite de barreau, je me trouve dans une chambre de luxe. Un lit à baldaquin avec ce que je devine des draps en soie, un tapis persan, une salle de bain en marbre…

-A bientôt ma chère, susurre Snow. A très bientôt.

La porte se referme derrière moi. Que veut-il, que me veut-il ? QUE ME VEUT-IL ? QUE ME VEUT-Il !

Je frappe le sol, je me fais mal. Je veux avoir mal, je veux… Brutus…

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste prostrée. Assez pour me rendre compte que rien ne va. Je suis Enobaria ! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive à réagir comme ça ! Je suis la grande Enobaria. Je n'ai pas le droit d'être comme ça. Je suis forte.

Mais je suis seule.

Horriblement seule.

Je n'ai plus personne.

Si. Je suis encore là. Je me suffis à moi-même.

Je n'ai besoin de personne, je suis une grande fille.

Je me relève. J'ai faim. Ça tombe bien, un alléchant buffet m'attend sur une petite table. Je ne comprends pas ce changement de cap de la part de Snow. Pourquoi tout me donner après m'avoir tout pris ?

Ce n'est pas ce qui m'importe pour le moment. Je mange mais je me retiens. Je ne veux pas me rendre malade.

Une fois restaurée, je vais dans la salle de bain. Voir mon reflet dans le miroir me fait rire. Je suis affreuse à voir. J'ai les cheveux emmêlés, hirsute, des feuilles encore plantées dedans. J'ai le visage griffé, vestige de mon passage dans l'arène. Mes traits sont tirés, montrant ma fatigue. Et je suis nue… Je ne l'avais même pas remarqué. Quelle sotte je fais… Si Brutus me voyait, il rirait ! Même pas sûre qu'il me sauterait dessus où me regarderait avec cet air langoureux !

J'arrête de rire. Des larmes commencent à couler, traçant des sillons dans la crasse. Si Brutus faisait ci, si Brutus faisait ça… Qu'est-ce que tu peux être conne Enobaria. Brutus est mort ! Tu l'entends ! Il est M-O-R-T ! Tu l'as vu de tes propres yeux se faire planter ! Il est mort ! Alors arrête de te demander ce qu'il ferait. Il ne le fera plus.

Je pleure et je souris. Je l'imagine encore me dévorant du regard quand je venais vers lui. Je l'imagine… Je l'imagine… Je suis conne. Il ne reviendra pas. Je le voudrais tellement… J'aimerais tant qu'il soit là…

Je m'enferme dans la douche, l'eau est chaude, peut-être un peu trop. Je m'en fiche. Je veux sentir quelque chose. Je veux sentir autre chose que cette douleur qui s'est nichée au plus profond de mon être. Comme si mon cœur avait une blessure qui ne pourrait pas se refermer.

L'eau me brûle, ça me rappelle la fois où je suis venu réconforter Cashmere. Elle aussi m'a abandonnée…

Je finis par sortir, m'essuyer machinalement et aller me coucher. Je dors d'un sommeil profond. D'un sommeil sans rêve, sans cauchemar. Je crois que je commence à oublier leur visage…

Je me réveille fatiguée. Je crois que je suis las. Mes bras me brûlent, je crois qu'ils n'ont pas aimé le traitement que je leur ai fait subir dans la douche.

Des Pacificateurs viennent me chercher. J'ai repris des forces mais je ne tente pas de résister, je sais que je perdrai.

On m'amène dans une pièce où m'attend Snow. Il regarde à travers une vitre. Les hurlements sont plus proches que jamais. J'ai peur de ce que je vais découvrir.

-Approchez ma chère, m'apostrophe le président.

Je garde la tête haute et avance. Et je blêmis.

-Intéressant, n'est-ce pas ? continu-t-il.

Une femme est située dans une pièce en contre-bas. Elle est ligotée à une chaise renversée sur le sol. Un sac en toile lui recouvre le visage tandis qu'un homme lui vide un sceau d'eau sur la tête. Il s'arrête à la limite de l'étouffement… Et une fois qu'il repose le sceau, tandis qu'un complice le rempli, il l'électrocute avec une paire de pince métallique. Et elle hurle… La souffrance doit être horrible…

Sur l'ordre de Snow, un des deux bourreaux retire le sac. Mason… Le visage en sang, les yeux explosés, les lèvres craquées, le visage tuméfié...

J'ai envie de vomir. Malgré tout le ressentiment que j'ai pour elle, je ne peux que la plaindre, qu'être révoltée. C'est une gagnante, tout comme moi. Comme moi… Je souris jaune, je vais sûrement subir le même sort et je ne sais même pas pourquoi.

-Vous savez pourquoi je suis obligé d'en arriver là ? demande-t-il d'un ton faussement navré.

Je ne réponds pas.

-Voyez-vous ma chère, l'arène dans laquelle vous étiez censés vous entretuer a littéralement explosé et une nouvelle rébellion a éclatée.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux. Une rébellion ?

-Donc vous ne saviez rien, ricane-t-il. C'est fort dommage… Surtout quand on sait qu'elle est faite par les anciens gagnants…

Ah. Je comprends mieux. Il veut nous faire parler. Bizarrement, je pense tout de suite au comportement suspect de Lyme. Elle était de mèche. Je me sens mal, mal par rapport à Lyme qui m'a tout cachée. Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ? Et pourquoi faire une rébellion… Même si actuellement, j'ai très envie de tuer Snow.

Un hurlement perçant me fait sursauter. Le président se retourne vers Johanna se faisant torturer. Mason je veux dire.

-Enfin, ce n'est pas grave, concède-t-il en partant dans ses pensées. Je reviendrai vers vous quand on en aura fini avec elle ma chère.

Je me tourne une dernière fois vers la captive avant que les Pacificateurs ne me prennent. Elle me fixe. Je vois dans ses yeux tous ce qu'elle ressent. Je vois tous ce qu'elle a subit. Mais je vois surtout ce qu'elle pense de moi. Elle pense que je les ai trahi, que je suis du Capitole.

-Non ! je crie. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

Snow se retourne vers moi, les yeux grands ouvert. Il croit que je sais quelque chose. J'ai peut-être fait une erreur, sûrement même mais ce n'est pas grave. Je devais lui dire que je ne les ai pas trahis. Je suis une championne, comme elle. Je devais lui dire…

-A très vite mademoiselle Galpon, souffle-t-il. A très vite…


End file.
